Crystal Feelings
by Kari Y. Yokhosama
Summary: Tomoyo is very proud, selfish, and rude. Can someone change it? Eriol and Tomoyo fic! Please R&R!


AN: My first ficcie. Hope you like it. Please review!!!!!  Flamers accepted!

I don't own CCS, if I did I'd be rich.

Crystal Feelings

Chapter 1- The true Tomoyo 

A purple haired girl woke up brushed her hair softly. She was 20 years old, owning a successful company all over the world. She was having a vacation after all her business trips last month. Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji. Her mother retired early, knowing her daughter was good enough to be the president of their own family business.

 One thing always bothered Sonomi was her daughter was too proud and selfish. She was too strict to let other people to enter her heart. No one knows how a sweet, humble, and lovable person could became so strict and cold hearted all of a sudden.

"Give me some caviar!!" Tomoyo shouted as she went dressed.

"HHere Mmistress." Tomoyo's maid said shaking with fear.

"What are you waiting for get out of my room you idiot!" Tomoyo shouted on the top of her lungs.

"Yyes mmistress." The maid quickly ran out of her room.

'What stupid people they are' she thought as she ate the caviar.

 After eating she went out of her room going in her limo.

"Henry!!! You old git lets go to the jewelry store pronto!" She shouted at the old man.

"Yes MMistress, rrigghtt aawwayy." He said as he forced her old body to go inside the car.

"Hurry up!!! You stupid old geezer!!" Tomoyo said as she entered in her limo.

"YYeesss mmamm." The old poor Henry said.

            They went to the most famous jewelry shop in that country. Tomoyo stepped out of her limo and proudly walked into to the shop. She was greeted by a nicely dressed man.

"Welcome to our shop Madam. My name is John.'' Greeted the man with a cute smile.

"I'm Ms. Daidouji; I'm here to look for the most expensive jewelry." Tomoyo replied.

"Follow me madam." John answered.

            He led Tomoyo to a glass cabinet. There she saw a necklace glittering brightly.

"It's a 24 karat gold with all the birthstones on the pendant." John said taking the necklace out.

"How much is it?" Tomoyo said as she put on the necklace.

"2.5 million Pounds madam, only for the necklace." John replied as he pointed to a pair of earrings, a bracelet and a ring.

"Tell me more about the earrings and the bracelet."Tomoyo commanded as her eyes fascinated on the rest of the jewelry

"The earrings madam are made of 24 karat gold, has the most high quality diamond in the whole world carved carefully. The bracelet is also made of 24 karat gold, and has 3 large stone which are sapphire, ruby, and topaz and has diamonds around it." John carefully explained.

"Beautiful!! How much is the three?" Tomoyo said.

"11 million pounds madam." John replied.

"Ok. I'll buy it. Here's a check." Tomoyo said while writing down the amount on her check.

"Thank you, madam. Here's your jewelry. Do you want something else madam?" John asked politely.

"No more. Thank you. I'll come back the day after tomorrow." Tomoyo got her jewelry and left.

"Thank you, madam. Please do come again." John said while he opened the door for Tomoyo.

            Henry quickly opened the door as his mistress. Tomoyo went in and commanded Henry to go back to the house. Tomoyo asked Henry a question.

"What country are we?!?!" Tomoyo asked without respect.

"We're in London madam." Henry replied.

"London…. England….. England….. England….." Tomoyo thought aloud.

"Yes madam. London is also called England." Henry said thinking that Tomoyo didn't know didn't know London.

"Shut up can't you see I'm thinking!!!? And I know England better than you!!!YOU MORON!!!" Tomoyo replied rudely.

"YYEEESSSS MMAADDAAMMM!!!!" Henry said being scared again.

"Now hurry up and let's go home."

"Right away madam." Henry said.

            When they got home, Tomoyo cell quickly rang. She answered it.

"Daidouji, Tomoyo speaking, it must be good!!" She said.

"Tomoyo! It me your mother. You haven't change a bit!" Sonomi said feeling very upset.

"Okasan!!" Tomoyo said changing her expression.

"Tomoyo, I called to inform you that I arrange a summer camp for you. Isn't that great?" Sonomi said as if Tomoyo would be happy.

"WHHAATT!!!?? No way!" Tomoyo said as she fell down on her bed.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Sonomi said worriedly.

"When the heck did you decide that? It sucks!" Tomoyo said rudely.

"Your father decided it last week." Sonomi explained.

"For your information, okasan, that guy is not my otousan. My otousan is dead! He is just a moronic person!" Tomoyo said angrily.

"How dare you! Listen young lady; treat your step father some respect! Be ready tomorrow 8:00 am. Sharp. No buts." Sonomi said authoritively.

"Whatever!!!" Tomoyo said as she threw her cell on the ground, shattering it to pieces. That night, her maids pack her. She was already in her night gown, and was ready to lie down on her bed, until she saw a red envelope. She read the name of the sender and then throwed it away. She got a box which contained her writing materials and wrote:

Dear Sakura,

            I told you not to mail to me again you baka!!! I told you!!!  This is the last letter I'll send to you! What you did to me was unforgivable!! You hurt me back then. I hate you all, especially I HATE YOU!!!

                                                                                                                                    From:

                                                                                                                                    Daidouji, Tomoyo

            She put it in an envelope and throwed it to the floor. She then fell asleep. The next day, her clock alarmed exactly quarter to eight. She turned it off, yawned and went to the washroom. She took her time in the bathtub. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"What the heck! It's early in the morning! I told you not to knock this early Michelle! Can't you put it in your head or are you just plain stupid!!!" Tomoyo said as she wore her bathrobe and opened the door.

"Good Morning Ms. Daidouji!"

"YOU!!" Tomoyo eyes surprised.

I know, Tomoyo is grudgy. I can't update this daily cause my cuz is coming from the province. She'll study at my school. After 5 years! You see she studied here 5 years ago, and I got really close to her, but they decided to move in the province. We always visit them there but when it's time to go home I always cried. That was back then. Who could care? Please review! I beg you! Review!


End file.
